Controle
by CeliYep
Summary: "Sempre fora curiosa. Muito antes de ingressar na escola ou nos espiões, já conseguia, ou ao menos tentava descobrir o que se passava em cada mente, isso de acordo com uma súbita mudança no globo ocular ou na respiração."
1. Observações, Chapter 1

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Título:<strong> Controle **Título do Capítulo:** Observações  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>POV / Short / Romance / Humor / Drama. **Classificação:** T  
><strong>[<strong>20-03-12**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso 1:<strong> Puramente POV; ou seja, segue um ponto de vista, no entanto, não de Winston como na obra original.  
><strong>Aviso 2: <strong>Utilizei alguns trechos da obra original, assim sendo, contém revelações sobre o enredo (_spoilers_).

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: <strong>Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados do livro "1984", da autoria de George Orwel. Os fatos mencionados a seguir seguem um ponto de vista oposto a obra original, mas com a utilização das personagens e trechos;

* * *

><p><strong>Controle<strong>

**Capítulo 01 - Observações**

"_Das profundezas do mar  
><em>_Ao topo das árvores  
><em>_A cadeira de um menino preguiçoso  
><em>_"Olhando para uma tela prateada_"

**[7ª estrofe/ Idiot Box – Incubus]**

Andara observando-o...

Tão recluso quanto os demais funcionários do Departamento de Registros, mas alguma coisa em seu olhar, ou mesmo em seus gestos, transpassava uma sensação peculiar, algo semelhante a um conflito interno... Uma luz de consciência que julgara inexistente àqueles que foram agregados ao partido.

Sempre fora curiosa. Muito antes de ingressar na escola ou nos espiões, já conseguia, ou ao menos tentava descobrir o que se passava em cada mente, isso de acordo com uma súbita mudança no globo ocular ou na respiração.

E ali estava... Sentada atrás dele durante "_Dois Minutos de ódio_"[1]; no colossal refeitório de paredes laminadas e cinzentas, repleto de mesas igualmente lúgubres e que mais pareciam latas estiradas e moldadas.

Enfatizava veementemente todas as injúrias coletivas proferidas para a _teletela _[2] que exibia o rosto deveras odiado de _Goldstein_[3], o rosto judaico, magro, com um grande halo de cabelo branco esgrouvinhado e um pequeno cavanhaque*; Não só proferira, mas também criara tantas outras sendo seguida com fervor pelos demais... Exceto por ele, que mantinha-se impassivo.

Lançara ferozmente contra a _teletela _um pesado dicionário de Novilíngua. Então, como se atento a seu ímpeto, ele desfez a impassividade e acompanhou os demais: gritando e batendo os calcanhares violentamente contra a travessa da cadeira.

Então "Dois Minutos de Ódio" alcançou seu ápice nos trinta segundos finais. A massa de funcionários do Ministério parecia estar na mesa sintonia de ódio, como empoados por um alucinógeno deveras eficaz.

Desejara projetar seu corpo para frente e com a própria faixa escarlate, que trazia a cintura, envolver ferozmente o pescoço alvo a sua frente. A seus olhos, tão incrivelmente atrativo e vulnerável... Uma figura miúda, frágil... Tendo a magreza realçada pelo macacão azul que era o uniforme do Partido. Mas mesmo no ápice de sua palidez era belo, o cabelo muito louro, a face com tons rubros, que mesmo não estando à vista por completo, evidenciava-se.

Sim... Ele era belo. E ansiava tomá-lo para si, fazê-lo seu, como nunca antes quis outro ser. E o odiava por assim não ser.

Observara-o atentamente até o momento em que o tinido estridente de clarins anunciara a aparição _d'O Grande Irmão_ [4]. Goldstein se fora e com ele suas palavras vorazes.

A figura hostil, para alívio geral, deu lugar a face benevolente e incrivelmente apaziguadora d'O Grande Irmão, de cabelos e bigodes negros, cheio de força e de misteriosa calma, estendendo-a de forma enigmática aos demais. De fato, as palavras proferidas não foram ouvidas, eram meros incentivos, característicos do combate. Como fora sua aparição, o rosto largo d'O Grande Irmão sumiu e em seu lugar apareceram as três divisas d'O Partido, em maiúsculas, em negrito**:

**GUERRA É PAZ**

**LIBERDADE É ESCRAVIDÃO**

**IGNORÂNCIA É FORÇA**

Era necessário continuar a fingir, mesmo tendo em mente, injurias imensas, não relacionadas aos inimigos d'O Partido, mas diretamente ao Partido, tamanha sua contrariedade para com as imposições, em especial a da ignorância. No entanto, o fingimento era a garantia da sobrevivência, não ser descoberta pela Polícia do Pensamento e a não estadia no _Ministério do Amor_, onde sem dúvidas seria torturada até a morte, senão lhe acontece algo pior.

Lançou-se sobre o espaldar da cadeira e com uma voz embargada, para enfatizar sua emoção bradou suficiente audível "Meu salvador" dirigindo-se ao Grande Irmão.

"O Ódio" chegara ao fim, então o trabalho haveria de recomeçar. Ergue-se da cadeira e junto a outras moças dirigiu-se ao Departamento de Ficção, onde tinha por responsabilidade produzir novelas medíocres para os _proles_, a classe de trabalhadores desvinculadas ao Partido, e como os demais funcionário do _Ministério da Verdade_, alterar a realidade para àquilo que melhor aprouver aos interesses partidários. Deveras contraditório mas igualmente incontestável.

Vislumbrou a silhueta masculina esguia deslocar-se para o corredor do Departamento de Registros.

"Ele"... Procurar anteriormente e agora dispunha de conhecimento suficiente para saber seu nome e sua função no Ministério.

Smith era seu nome, Winston Smith. E tinha por função a reedição e alguns publicação nos exemplares do "Times", o jornal oficial da Oceania. Lera secretamente algumas de suas publicações e interessara-se ainda mais.

Não ousou segui-lo, levantaria suspeitas e ela mesma já estava sendo seguida pelas incontáveis _Teletelas _incrustadas às paredes. Seguiu então seu caminho até o prédio ficcional enquanto confabulava formas e fazer contato com Winston.

"_TV, o que eu preciso?_  
><em>Me diga no que acreditar<em>  
><em>Qual a utilidade de autonomia<em>  
><em>Quando um botão faz tudo?<em>"  
><strong>[2ª estrofe Idiota Box – Incubus]**

* * *

><p>[1] Dois Minutos de Ódio – Programa d'O Partido que tinha por função incitar os partidários ao ódio irrefreável para com Goldstein, o inimigo do povo. Utilizando as palavras do mesmo.<p>

[2] _Teletela_ – Palavra em _Novilíngua_ referente a uma placa metálica retangular semelhante a um espelho fosco, embutido na parede de cada um dos funcionários do Partido. O aparelho além de emitir imagens e sons; vigiava (por meio da Polícia do Pensamento) constantemente os seus possuidores.

[3] Goldstein- Inimigo declarado "d'O Partido"; denunciava a ditadura imposta, exigia secar fogo e a declaração da paz, advogava a liberdade: da palavra, de imprensa, de reunião, de pensamento, enfim, sua linha de pensamento diferia da imposta.

[4] O Grande Irmão (The Big Brother) – chefe supremo d'O Partido. Vigiava os indivíduos, mantendo assim, um sistema de coesão interna, obtida não somente pela opressão, mas também pela construção de um idioma totalitário, a _Noviííngua _(idioma criado pelo Partido para, impedir qualquer opinião contrária a ideologia partidária.

* A descrição física de Goldstein consta na pág. 14, cap. 01, "1984 – George Orwell".

** A descrição física d'O Grande Irmão bem como alguns trechos, encontram-se na pág. 18, cap. 01, "1984 – George Orwell"

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** *Fechando os olhos, cruzando os dedos e entoando um "mantra"* Que não seja enfadonho, que não seja enfadonho...  
>Bem... esta historinha consumiu minha mente durante semanas, me vi num momento "e se o ponto de vista não fosse de Winston, como as coisas seriam?";<br>Eu realmente me assusto, realmente, toda vez que leio a tradução de uma música de Incubus; inicialmente gostei da banda pela sonoridade, e afins, no entanto, cada composição parece se adequar a algo que eu conheço, penso, leio, faço. Deus do céu.  
>Pois bem,aí saiu, né? haha.<br>Está prontinha, se não faltar a coragem será postada por completo até o final de semana, uhushus.

**[**20-03-12**]**


	2. Contato, Chapter 2

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Título:<strong> Controle **Título do Capítulo:** Contato  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>POV / Short / Romance / Humor / Drama. **Classificação:** T  
><strong>[<strong>21-03-12**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso 1:<strong> Puramente POV; ou seja, segue um ponto de vista, no entanto, não de Winston como na obra original.  
><strong>Aviso 2: <strong>Utilizei alguns trechos da obra original, assim sendo, contém revelações sobre o enredo (_spoilers_).

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: <strong>Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados do livro "1984", da autoria de George Orwel. Os fatos mencionados a seguir seguem um ponto de vista oposto a obra original, mas com a utilização das personagens e trechos;

* * *

><p><strong>Controle<strong>

**Capítulo 02 - Contato**

"_Às vezes eu mesmo me dou sustos_  
><em>Às vezes minha mente prega peças em mim<em>  
><em>Tudo isso continua se somando<em>  
><em>Acho que estou pirando<em>  
><em>Eu estou paranóico?<em>"  
>[<strong>2ª estrofe  Basket Case – Green Day**]

Trabalhara incessantemente na produção de novelas medíocres para entretenimento dos _proles_; e enquanto manuseava um caleidoscópios acabara por conseguir uma bela fratura no braço direito; agora era necessário mantê-lo envolto em uma ridícula tipóia, no mesmo tom azul de seu macacão.

Dera-se ao direito de alguns instantes de intervalo, mas somente para ir ao toalete e tentar a sorte de reencontrar Winston Smith...

Quatro dias havia se passado desde o instante em que o seguira...

Seguira-o ao fim do expediente e deparar-se-ia em um beco no bairro _prole_, diante de uma casa de quinquilharias... Quisera dizer algo mas assustara-se tanto ao ser notada que apenas seguiu por o caminho alternativo mais próximo.

Voltou a realidade ao erguer os olhos e para sua surpresa vislumbrar no extremo oposto do corredor bem iluminado...

A mesma silhueta masculina e esguia, que após "O Ódio" deslocara-se para o corredor do Departamento de Registros... Que não ousara seguir até o ímpeto de loucura... Que admirara desde o instante em que o vira inicialmente...

Apertou o pequeno pedaço de papel amarrotado na mãe esquerda e seguiu em frente.

Talvez a quatro ou cinco metros de distância, tropeçou, propositalmente, nos próprios pés e foi ao chão... Ficando estirada de bruços; de fato não se machucara, mas liberou o ar dos pulmões em um grito de dor. Viu então um par de sapatos encaminhando-se para si, prendeu então a respiração...

"Te machucastes?" indagara.

"Não é nada. Meu braço. Daqui a um instante está bom" disse ela tentando não parecer afetada com a proximidade, mas seus batimentos cardíacos a traiam... O sangue pulsava em suas orelhas e ele provavelmente notara... Talvez até empalidecera.

"Não quebrastes nada?" sim, sem dúvidas empalidecera...

"Não, estou bem. Doeu um pouco, mas já passou." De fato não era uma completa mentira; ela estava bem; não doera nada e a dor agora era em sua face, que a todo custo tentava controlar para não esboçar um largo sorriso.

Ele lhe ofereceu a mão e prontamente tomou-a com a esquerda, erguendo-se; talvez a brancura tenha dado lugar ao rubor...

Estrategicamente transferiu o papel para a mão dele, da forma mais discreta possível, sabia que ele não faria alarde, afinal, estavam diante de algumas _teletelas_.

"Não é nada" repetiu ela. "Apenas um baque no pulso. Obrigada camarada!" Endireitou-se e seguiu em frente pelo corredor.

Não sabia qual seria a reação de Wiston ao ler sua mensagem, se é que este o faria; sorriu-se internamente ao imaginá-lo desdobrar o papel e ler:

EU TE AMO

Em sua caligrafia então graúda e irregular.

De uma coisa estava concita: estas eram sinceras.

"_Não estou nem ai_  
><em>E acho que vou sair daqui<em>  
><em>Eu sou odiado, um traidor<em>  
><em>Não estou nem ai<em>  
><em>G-L-O-R-I-A<em>"  
>[<strong>6ª estrofe  Horseshoes And Handgrenades – Green Day**]

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Estou felicíssima por poder contar com o carinho e generosidade daqueles que leram: Minha queridíssima **Sadie**, que de forma emocionável me agraciou com o primeiro comentário neste breve ponto de vista, a ela cabe minha gratidão em quantidade altíssimas. A outra pessoa fantástica, **Krimhild, **que além de possuir a capacidade admirável de por em palavras um final alternativo e mais que adequado a 1984, agraciou-me com a leitura de minha breve narrativa, mesmo esta não se encontrando em sua língua oficial. (como disse: "gracias una vez más, google translator, jiji").  
>Enfim, eu de fato não mereço tamanho carinho e generosidade, mas humildemente agradeço-lhes, de coração.<p> 


	3. Entre as touceiras, Chapter 3

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Título:<strong> Controle **Título do Capítulo:** Entre as touceiras  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>POV / Short / Romance / Humor / Drama. **Classificação:** T  
><strong>[<strong>20-03-12**]**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso 1:<strong> Puramente POV; ou seja, segue um ponto de vista, no entanto, não de Winston como na obra original.  
><strong>Aviso 2: <strong>Utilizei alguns trechos da obra original, assim sendo, contém revelações sobre o enredo (_spoilers_).

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE: <strong>Os nomes das personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados do livro "1984", da autoria de George Orwel. Os fatos mencionados a seguir seguem um ponto de vista oposto a obra original, mas com a utilização das personagens e trechos;

* * *

><p><strong>Controle<strong>

**Capítulo 03 - Entre as touceiras.**

_"Eu tenho esse hábito que eu abomino  
>Quando nós saímos eu estou sempre olhando para a porta<br>Como se houvesse alguém para ver  
>Alguém que colocaria para fora as coisas que você fez para mim."<br>_[**3ª estrofe / A diamond and a theater - Death Cab For Cutie**]

Atravessava silenciosamente a alameda gramada até encontra-se na picada entre touceiras que conduzia à velha arvore morta coberta de musgo; Parou entre os arbustos e aguardou;

Chegara cedo, pois mesmo certa de que ele estaria por vir, seria melhor averiguar e tomar providências caso tivesse atenção voltada para o local. No entanto nada pareceu seguir-lhe os passos até o local combinado e dentro de instantes, Winston aproximou-se; não a vira, apenas deu alguns passos e começou a colher "campânulas", que em total abundância espalhavam-se pelo local. Achou o gesto meigo, mas mesmo afetada pela delicadeza preferiu aguardar mais alguns instantes.

Passados estes, saiu do esconderijo e andou, de forma mais audível do que pretendia, até ele, que não se voltou para olhar. Pousou delicadamente a mão sobre seu ombro e notando que ele falhar-lhe-ia balançou a cabeça em negativa sinalizando que deveria manter-se em silêncio. Ergue-se e, abrindo caminho por entre as touceiras seguiu em frente com, Winston logo atrás.

A caminhada até o destino não era suficientemente longa, mas no pouco tempo as cenas dos dias anteriores afloraram em sua mente:

A ausência no refeitório no dia seguinte;

A aparição furtiva no dia seguinte, quando estava rodeada por colegas de trabalho;

A ausência por três dias consecutivos;

Então o dia em que finalmente pôde regressar e revê-lo, já com a fratura melhorada e para sua felicidade a percepção de olhares, nada discretos, por parte dele em sua direção, ele parecia feliz em revê-la e isso era estranhamente... Agradável. E posteriormente o olhar manteve-se;

Notara cada vez mais o anseio por parte dele em falar-lhe, ousando aproximar-se, mas sendo impedido por colegas de trabalho.

Suspirou em meio às recordações; como fora difícil comunicar-se. Difícil, mas não impossível.

Visualizou com clareza em sua mente o momento em que, passada exatamente uma semana ele dirigiu-se em ímpeto até a mesa em que ocupara antes que ele o fizesse, passou a falar-lhe. "A que horas sais do serviço?" perguntara. "Dezoito e tinta" ele respondera. Pronto, bastaram estas palavras para posteriormente marcarem um breve encontro entre a multidão, na Praça Vitória. "Não me olhes apenas chega perto" enfatizou. "Muito bem" ele dissera.

E assim o fizeram; por lá falaram-se e marcaram a ida ao local da árvore derrubada. "Domingo; Ás quinze, mais ou menos"; cessaram a conversação e por entre a massa humana deram-se as mãos... Um aperto que não durou nem dez segundos, mas a impressão era de que por décadas estiveram conectadas.

Voltou a si quando em suas lembranças recordou o horário. Não levara relógio, mas provavelmente não passara das quinze horas e vinte minutos quando chegaram à árvore caída. Tinha conhecimento da área em que estava então fora uma caminhada fácil; sabia inclusive onde havia microfones escondidos.

Chegando à árvore, ela saltou sobre o tronco e forcejou abrindo uma touceira¹ onde, aparentemente não havia caminho. Adentrou em uma clareira natural, atapetado pela relva e totalmente cercado por altos freixos² formando uma espécie de parede natural.

"Aqui estamos" ela proferiu.

Entreolharam-se a vários passos de distância, ele não parecia seguro a ponto de aproximar-se. Ele a interrogou a cerca da segurança do local, e após muitas afirmativas quanto à inatingibilidade do esconderijo ele pareceu relaxar.

Winston, então deu alguns passos em direção a ela, que ao notar o refreamento por meio dele, teve uma sutil sensação de torpor, enrijecendo-se; Sorrira então de forma branda... Melhor, talvez irônica. Não esperara que ele fosse tão retraído.

Mas então, enquanto o observava não se ateve a proximidade, agora mínima, até que uma mão, de longos dedos brancos e com a palma de textura leve –talvez fruto do manuseio constante com papeis-, afagou e tomou a sua. Surpresa passou a ouvi-lo:

"Acreditas" dissera Winston "que até agora não sabia a cor dos teus olhos?" O sorriso não se desfez de seu rosto, mas passou a ser bobo, quase afetado com o comentário dele. "agora, que viste direito como sou, ainda aguentas me olhar?"

"Facilmente" respondera ainda sorrindo.

No instante seguinte lançou os braços em volta do pescoço alvo e encontrara-se então nos braços de Winston.

"[...]_Ele apenas fica com seus pés na beirada  
>E espera que isso desapareça novamente"<em>

[**6ª estrofe / A diamond and a theater - Death Cab For Cutie**]

#

**-FIM-**

* * *

><p>1 – Touceira: moita de árvores pequenas.<p>

2- Freixo: árvore da família das Oleáceas; possiu tronco altivo e galhos curtos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Após tanto tempo eis o último capítulo.

Externo meus sinceros agradecimentos a** Sadie Sil **e **Krimhild**; seres maravilhosos, generosos, adoráveis. Obrigada!


End file.
